


Madara and Tobirama sitting in no trees because Anija doesn't need to see that

by Peacharvest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abortion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Black Widow - Freeform, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Gold Digger, How Do I Tag, M/M, Married to the Mark, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, all that bullshit, if i need to tag something tell me and i will fix it, it tells its own story, its kinda glossed over but hey its definitely mpreg, second chapter is literally a list of tags that would have to lable that story, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacharvest/pseuds/Peacharvest
Summary: This is my more human MadaTobi plot bunny list. It is usually filthy dark and my kind of unfortunate humor. includes modern, soulmate AUs, A/B/O, and other still weird shit. Once in a while i may even make a story in their own god damn universe.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. A Widow's Game

CHEETING, CUCKHOLDING, GOLDDIGGER, BLACK WIDOW, ABORTION, SABATOPGING BIRTH CONTROL, DRUGGING, MURDER… yeah I think that’s all my warnings… let me know if I need to tag something else. 

Tobirama is a Black Widower, starting off murdering with the arranged marriage to a mafia family head his father sold him into leaving him with a large amount of money and his horrendous “in-laws” broke as fuck, all of the accounts in his name for reasons. Suddenly none of these big boys are eating and Tobirama pays all the hard workers under the table before “leaving when the well is dry” and no one realizes the money is with him and not in an off-shore account that Tobirama gives them vaguely that they find hints of. It’s a dummy account his husband made to fool the cops and now its fooling his family. 

Then he marries a dirty politician (Gato) who dies at a charity dinner (taking donating to the charity he owns) and meet Madara, a cop who cares for him at the scene. Especially in the face of Tobirama’s busted cheek when the man had a fit before face planting into his soup. They find “Bath Salts” that Tobirama planted on the man in his locked case. “He doesn’t let me into that case… do you think that’s where he might have…” They find the key on the man and look, boom bada bing, jackpot. 

Meets him again another husband later (Enji), when Tobirama funds after school programs for learning and such and Madara is picking up parenting books, Kagaimi is just a baby that a teenage cousin oopsed and died from birth complications. Madara starts to become obsessed with Tobirama. Tells himself it’s just to make sure he’s not offing another husband. It becomes stalking. Corners Tobirama at an after dinner one night. “I’m cleaning up how I know how darling, you are cleaning up the way you know how.” Madara takes a deep breath. He doesn’t care. He kisses Tobirama and they fuck. Tobirama genuinely likes the man but he isn’t going to stop just because he is in love. Madara understands. 

Husband number four (Kyoto) is hooked that night not two hours after They Fuck, cum running down his thigh, and now they are out on the balcony. Tobirama expresses bafflement when the man asks for Madara. “He only spoke to me for a moment to make sure I had been alright since … since Enji.” To throw off the scent. They are married not four months later and several of Tobirama’s other potential targets end up either in prison for “crimes” after Madara puts in a few words here and there. They “Talk” a lot. Cuckholding and cheating galore. Fucking on Tobirama’s husband’s bed.

TOBIRAMA is pregnant! The medical bill comes through and his husband discovers it and announces it on blast so very happy. Tobirama isn’t actually positive that it is his husbands but… he actually 100% doesn’t want it if it is his Flubby Weakwilled Hubby’s. If it was Madara’s… he stops and thinks. Certainty Non-Invasive Prenatal Paternity test. He just needs a cheek swab from Madara and his own blood. So he gets it done and is disappointed when it turns out his husband’s… WHO STABATOGED HIS BIRTH CONTROL. Furious he plans a special messy death and he loses his first pregnancy in his “grief” when his husband suddenly comes down with fast acting illness. 

Two years later, He marries another husband (unnamed) who doesn’t even make it to the honeymoon. Fucker gets hit by a car crossing the street after the wedding in a hit and run and Tobirama is pictured in his wedding dress soaked in blood in the News. This one he did not plan and he is a little pissy that now he doesn’t get to go on that honeymoon cruise. He ends up handing the tickets over to some other, dinners paid for and such to a young hard on their luck couple. He gets the money but it’s a quarter of what he normally would have husseled from the death. No insurance taken out other than what the man already had, and the man didn't pay for his crimes that Tobirama wanted to slowly torture him for.

Husband number six, Kinkaku, beats him bloody and Madara answers the call and headshots him and his brother Ginkaku when he sees Tobirama’s bloody head several blunt objects, and a knife in hand about to come down. He gets jail time. Once Tobirama is out of the hospital, he admits he is rather tired of all the husbands. He visits Madara in jail. They talk a lot. Tobirama tells him how tired he is. Its been six. Madara scoffs and asks if number seven is going to be the lucky one. Tobirama bats his eyes and asks “I don’t know, you tell me.” While looking directly into his eyes. Madara swallows and ... three months after he is out they marry, and Kagami is expecting a sibling under the white dress already.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Regret   
MadaTobi Hostage Bride

MadaTobi, One-Sided HashiMada (sorta), HashiMito, Sub-Optimal Sibling Hashirama, A+ Parenting Butsuma, Tobirama’s Mother was a concubine, Tobirama and Kawarama were twins, Itama was Chimera Child, not that Vitiligo itsnt awsome and somthing to be looked at with beauty but this ties in with other headcanons about the Senju sibs

A/B/O dynamics, intersex male omegas, intersex female alphas, sub drops, omega drops, Alpha Commands, 

Defeated and tropified, talking about honorable suicide, talking about assisted suicide, talking about pressuring someone into suicide, threat of amputation, spoils of war, talk about prisoner of war used for sexual relief by enemy troops, talking about nonconsensual sterilization, 

Alter diplomacy, non-con/dubcon, marital rape, hostage bride, bathe them and bring them to me, Virginity test, Whipping at the stocks, Time in the stocks, Married in Bondage, Religious Use of Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Deliberate Medical Malpractice, Forced to have sex while injured, loss of virginity, proof of Virginity, underage sex, statutory rape, Madara didn’t know, He thinks Tobirama is his brother’s age or older, amnesia – repressed abuse memories come back, not just for Tobirama this time, Madara is only having a marginally better time, 

Forced intimacy, planning for Stockholm’s syndrome, planned lima syndrome, Forced to Sleep Beside Rapist, kind of a there was only one bed, Forced Aftercare, Rapist Plays with Victim’s Hair, Taking Advantage of Touch-Starved Victim, Forced Skin Ship, Forced Eye Contact, Forced to Huddle for Warmth With Rapist, Rapist Bathes Victim, Fed Mouth-to-Mouth by Rapist, Rapist Tends Wounds They Caused, Just the Tip Leads to Full Penetration, its never just the tip, Victim Agreed to Oral to Avoid Penetration but is Penetrated Anyway

Drugged and displayed, Roofies, Date Rape Drug, Nesting instinct, mental compulsion, Reduced to feral state, 

Stockholm syndrome / Lima syndrome, Obsession, Sabotaging the Condom/Protection Without the Victim’s Knowledge, If I can’t have you no one can, Forced Feminization, Transphobia, idk if this is exactly transphobia but the a-hole thinks all Omegas should be classed as girls and all alphas as boys, so he is judging people by their genitalia as to what they should identify as and that's the closest real life one i know. If someone has a better label, tell me please.

Drunken Rape as Punishment for Rejection, Sex In Exchange for Saving Life, publicly whipping your spouse is not romance Madara, if its sexy is to be discussed, not exactly healthy BDSM practices, WTF Tobirama don’t encourage your husband to beat you in frustration, that's not self care, Emotional Manipulation, they both are guilty of it, holding down, hair pulling, chakra sex, voice kink, Madara can talk anyone to orgasm, face fucking, rough oral sex, face sitting, blindfold, sensory deprivation,

Fidelity test,


End file.
